The present invention relates to a method of producing an armature winding for a flat type electric motor and apparatus therefor, in which each unit coil constituting an armature winding of the motor is automatically continuously arranged around a commutator in order to produce the armature winding.
A typical example of a conventional method of producing an armature winding of a flat type motor will be described. First, in a bench winding machine having a flyer and a bobbin, the flyer is rotated around the bobbin a predetermined number of times to form a coil unit. In this manner, a plurality of unit coils are prepared. As a strand for forming such a unit coil, a wire is used on which a thermosetting bonding agent has been applied. Then, the unit coil is heated so that adjacent strand portions are bonded to each other to form a flat rigid unit coil. The thus formed unit coils are radially arranged on a jig plate and around a commutator mounted on the jig plate. Then, the respective lead wires of the unit coils are successively manually connected to hooks of the commutator to thereby complete an armature.
In such a conventional method of producing an armature winding of a flat type motor, a strand is wound around a coil bobbin by a flyer to form a unit coil, the thus formed unit is removed from the coil bobbin, numbers of unit coils formed in the manner as mentioned above are arranged around a commutator, and then lead wires of the unit coils are hooked onto hooks of the commutator. In this conventional method, however, the lead wires of the unit coils get entangled causing difficulty in hooking the lead wires onto the hooks of the commutator. Accordingly, it is very difficult to automatically produce an armature winding for such a flat type motor.